cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TFE - ODN protectorate
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=99571 |date = 9 March 2011 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = green }} The Protectorate Agreement: The Flood Empire - Orange Defense Network is a protectorate treaty between The Flood Empire and Orange Defense Network. It was announced on 9 March 2011. Protectorate Agreement Article I: Preamble In the spirit of good will, prosperity, and the pursuit of friendship, the Orange Defense Network (henceforth referred to as ODN), and The Flood Empire, do hereby recognize this protectorate agreement as official and agree to all terms and conditions therein. They recognize that The Flood Empire shall be deemed a protectorate of ODN until such a time that The Flood Empire can stand independently as a sovereign alliance. Article II: Protection In a case where The Flood Empire finds itself in an unprovoked defensive war, the ODN agrees to offer all necessary assistance to ensure The Flood Empire's protection and well being. Should The Flood Empire be the provoker in a conflict, the ODN may offer its assistance at its discretion. In a case where the ODN finds itself in a war, defensive or offensive, The Flood Empire is encouraged although not required to assist ODN. Article III: Communication Both the ODN and The Flood Empire agree that communication is key to any relationship. Both parties will keep each other up to date on all important information. Furthermore, the ODN will send advisers to The Flood Empire to ensure The Flood Empire is operating well and offer whatever assistance is needed. The Flood Empire also agrees to keep ODN informed about any foreign affairs decisions they may make, and gives ODN veto rights over treaties and other such agreements. The ODN will be present as an advisor to ensure an efficient development of internal programs and processes. Section IV: Economic integration The ODN will assist The Flood Empire in building a strong economy by any reasonable means. Both parties will grant each other preferred status in buying and selling technology, as well as finding and constructing trade circles. The Flood Empire government also agrees to encourage their members to vote for ODN favored candidates in the Aqua Team Senate where applicable. Section V: Cancellation Either party may cancel this treaty with 72 hours notice to the other party. During this 72 hours, the treaty remains completely in effect. Section VI: Review Both the ODN and The Flood Empire agree that after a period of 30 days from the signing of this treaty, they will review the status of the treaty to ensure that both signatories are satisfied with the relationship. After the end of this initial 30 days, both signatories will agree to cancel the treaty, extend the review time, or remove the review clause and fully sign the treaty. If this decision cannot be made mutually, the treaty will automatically extend for another 30 days and be reviewed again. Signatures For The Flood Empire: *Paulus - Leader *Teltaur - Minister of Internal Affairs *ODST27 - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Fallen one94 - Minister of Finance *Pieman191 - Security Council *Mr AwesomePizza (The Pizza Nation) -- Security Council *YahwehFreak4evr (Erde Tyrene) -- Security Council For The Orange Defense Network: *Secretary General: OsRavan *Secretary of the Interior: Twazzlepop *Secretary of Economics: Lucius Aerillius *Secretary of Defense: itseze *Secretary of State: Joracy Senate XXXIX: *Istus, Anthemist, Yankeefan924, Proximus, JWZepf